A Different Choice
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: What would happen if Hermione took Zacharias Smith to Slughorn's party instead of Cormac McLaggen? What if he wasn't a jerk and she ended up liking him? What would this do to Ron? But wait he doesn't care because he HAS a girlfriend....set in HPHBP!
1. Who would annoy him the most?

**Hello everyone who is reading this fan-fiction. I really hope you enjoy this fan-fiction. It is my first Harry Potter fan-fiction so I don't expect it to be that good.**

**Please read and review please!**

**This story is dedicated to my friend Lauren (colourofmagic).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the best book series EVER!**

**This story takes place during Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Ron is already going out with Lavender and Hermione is deciding who she is going to ask to Slughorn's Christmas party. Cormac McLaggen or Zacharias Smith?**

Who would annoy Ron the most? Who should I take to the party to make Ron the most jealous?

My first thought is Draco Malfoy, but I would never go out with him and frankly he would never say yes. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? Yeah, not going to happen.

I could ask Harry but maybe that's not such a good idea, especially since he has a major crush on Ginny. I'm a girl, we notice things.

Who really annoys Ron? Who would make him really jealous? Who would make him dump Lavender?

Cormac McLaggen? He tried out for Gryffindor keeper and the only reason he didn't get in was because I confunded him. He is one of Slughorn's favourites and Ron certainly did seem angry when he suggested that I should 'hit it off' with him so Slughorn could make us 'king and queen slug'. Yeah maybe.

Zacharias Smith? He was in the DA last year and at first he didn't believe Harry. He also wasn't a very nice person. Ron went on and on about wanting to jinx him. Also Zacharias Smith bugged his little sister so much that she jinxed him. That brought out the older brotherly feelings in him.

One of the two would be a good idea. Yeah, one of those would annoy Ron the most. Which one to choose? I'd have to ask someone. Where was Harry?

I came down from my dormitory and looked to see if Harry was in the common room. He wasn't. He was probably in his dormitory reading his stupid potions book. That book was going to cause him some serious trouble one of these days.

"Hey Hermione!" I turned around and saw Ginny sitting by the fire. I walked over to her and sat down on one of the armchairs next to her.

"Hi Ginny. Going to Slughorn's party?" I asked.

"Yeah. Me and Dean are going." She sounded kind of disappointed. If only she knew that Harry liked her. "Are you going?"

"Maybe, if I can find a date." I told her.

"What about my dear brother?" Ginny asked. I blushed beetroot red.

"Um. He goes out with Lavender Brown." I told her.

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. So you like him huh?" She said. It wasn't really a question. It was more of a statement.

"Um...well..." I stammered.

"I'll take that as a yes." She guessed.

"I suppose." I admitted.

"So since your desired choice is unavailable, who are you thinking of asking?" she asked.

"Well who do you think would annoy Ron the most?" I asked her in return.

"Well apart from Malfoy. Harry?" she said.

"Um well I am pretty sure he likes someone else." I told her.

"Well then it will make her jealous and it'll be a win win." She explained.

"Yeah, you don't really understand. It is kind of different. It won't work." I told her, "I was thinking McLaggen or Smith."

"I hate them both!" Ginny said angrily.

"I don't like them much either." I admitted. "But I thought they would annoy Ron."

"Right you are! Which one are you going to ask?" she said.

"I don't know. Which would annoy Ron the most?" I asked. I was desperate for her knowledge, she knew him very well. Probably more than Harry. I don't know what I was thinking looking for Harry when I should have been looking for Ginny.

"Well I think they would equally annoy him but I would go with Smith because Ron hasn't known McLaggen for that long and the only things that have gone down between them are the keeper tryouts and he is one of Slughorn's favourites. Whereas Smith was in the DA with us and was an all around jerk-face." She told me.

"Cool thanks Ginny. If he says no I will just ask McLaggen. I suppose that is the advantages of having to chose between two people. Anyway, how are things going with Dean?" I turned the attention on her so she wouldn't ask any more questions on Ron. Truth is I do like Ron, I'm not sure why because he is goofy, silly and a bit stupid. But he is also sweet, funny, loyal and a whole bunch of other things. I think I started noticing it at the start of the year but it was more of a small feeling rather than a big one. Then we he started going out with Lavender everything went into hyper drive and I kept feeling all these different feelings.

It's true. I'm in love with my best friend. My goofy, funny, loyal best friend.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first chapter. I will be uploading more and I really hope everyone keeps reading them.**

**Please review! Thanks.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	2. The Depths girls sink to get revenge

**Okay this chapter is just a short exert from the book. It has been modified to fit Hermione's choices. **

**This chapter is from an outsider's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

"Hi," said Harry. "How're you? You're staying at Hogwarts then? I heard your parents wanted you to leave."

"I managed to talk them out of it for the time being." Said Parvati. "That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since... oh, hi, Hermione!"

Parvati positively beamed, Harry could tell that she was feeling guilty for having laughed at Hermione in Transfiguration. He looked around and saw that Hermione was beaming back, if possible even more brightly, Girls were very strange sometimes."

"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good...you're going aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Zacharias at eight and we're – "

There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything.

"- we're going up to the party together,"

"Zacharias?" said Parvati. "Zacharias Smith, you mean?"

"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who is the_ best_," she put a great deal of emphasis on the word, "Hufflepuff Chaser."

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh – yes - didn't you know?" said Hermione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then Smith..."

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you...got to go and get ready got the party..."

She left. At once Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss this new development, with everything they had ever heard about Smith, and all they had ever guessed about Hermione. Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing. Harry was left to ponder in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge.

**Author's note: Okay this chapter is kind of short but I just wanted to put a bit from the book in. I did not come up with most of this. The only things I changed from the book are changing Cormac to Zacharias, McLaggen to Smith and the one who almost became Gryffindor Keeper to the one who is the best Hufflepuff Chaser. I am not sure if it is true but it sounds more impressive than the one who is Hufflepuff Chaser.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Almost all the credit goes to J.K Rowling. As I said before those changes are my only work in this chapter.**

**Anyway I wanted to show everyone where in the book they are. Obviously it is the day of Slughorn's party. **

**Keep reading and reviewing. **

**Thanks.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	3. Me jealous? She wishes

**Sorry it has been quite awhile since I have updated on this story, I had to finish my iCarly one. Anyway, now that that one is finished I can get more focused on this one! **

**YAY!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed (or one of the two).**

**NB: This chapter is in Harry's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series, and that's the unfortunate truth. **

"Is Hermione really going out with Smith?" Ron asked me as we walked to Charms together.

"I presume so. I don't really think she would lie about something like that." I told him. Ron and Hermione were getting really irritating at the moment. I mean Hermione got jealous that Ron was going out with Lavender and now they don't speak to each other. Then she asks out Smith to get revenge on Ron. But I'm not going to tell Ron this, Lavender is getting on my nerves and I am NOT going to get involved with something like this.

"What does she see in him?" Ron rambled on, I wasn't really listening. "He's a stuck up jerk-face!" he finished.

I saw Dean walk past. I hated him so much, slow down Harry, it's just because she's Ron's sister! Who am I kidding, I really like her, and I think Hermione suspects me. Ron thankfully has not idea. I can't imagine what Ron would be like if he found out I liked his sister. He'd probably get angry, that's why I don't tell him. I hate it when Ron gets moody, almost as much as I hate Dean.

I hear the words "Ego manic loser." Come out of Ron's mouth.

"Yeah he his..." I said my mind still on Dean and Ginny.

Stupid Harry, he was talking about Smith, well he is one too. I suppose that was a good response.

"He's not even that good at Quidditch, what did she mean 'The best Hufflepuff chaser' Cadwallader would kick his butt!" Ron continued.

"Mmm." I wished I could say something a bit more interesting but first of all, I had no idea who was a better chaser and second of all, like I said before, I was NOT going to get involved.

"She'll have a horrible time with him anyway." Ron finished confidently as we walked into charms.

He's probably right, I think to myself. Smith is a bit of a jerk, that comment about remedial potions last year really got me. Stupid Snape, what was he up to anyway with Malfoy? I am positive it was Malfoy was the one that sent that necklace.

What the heck was I going to wear tonight to the party? I mean I am only going with Luna so that shouldn't matter. I'll ask someone latter, probably Hermione, Ron isn't the best when it comes to dress sense.

Man I'm getting side tracked, I went from Smith, to Dean, to Ginny, to Dean and Ginny, back to Smith, to Snape, to Malfoy, to the party.

Professor Flitwick starts talking so I start paying attention; this N.E.W.T stuff is really hard. I can't afford to slack off anymore, especially as I'm not sitting with Hermione in Charms at the moment (I sit with Hermione in Transfiguration and Ron in charms, I sit with both of them in DADA and Potions, it is pretty awkward and there aren't any seats in Herbology). As the lesson goes on I hear more insults coming from the seat beside me.

Things like: "Stupid Smith", "Not even good", "Horrible time", "Really good Quidditch players, HA!", "Just like Krum."

"Are you jealous or something?" I asked Ron (casting _Muffliato_ on everyone near first of course) because I was tired of these comments.

"Me jealous? Ha! She wishes." Ron answered.

Much to me displeasure the comments kept coming. For someone who isn't jealous he sure has a way of showing it.

All I can hope for Ron's sake (and my sanity) is that Hermione's date with Smith goes terribly.

**Author's note: So that is just a short chapter about Ron's thoughts (from Harry's perspective obviously).**

**The next chapter WILL be Slughorn's party. I hope. **

**I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far, if not. Don't worry it gets better. This is my first HP fan-fic so don't expect it to be too good.**

**PLEASE review, it makes it much more fun to write and I love hearing people's comments.**

**Thanks a bunch.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo **


	4. So maybe he wins round one

**Chapter 4 is about to start. I can just see you all gripping onto the edge of your seats. Just joking. **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**NB: It's in Smith's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K Rowling. I do not even own this laptop, my parents do.**

I can't believe Hermione Granger asked me to go to Slughorn's party with her!

I never really thought about her in that way until she asked. I always thought she thought I was a jerk. I am not a jerk, not like that Weasley.

Her and Potter and Weasley always seemed to be less than friendly in DA meetings last year.

Maybe I've grown on her? Yeah that sounds good, probably not the truth though. I'm in Hufflepuff and we tell the truth, she probably only asked me because she didn't have a date. Yeah, that sounds more like it. I don't know why she didn't ask Potter? He's the Chosen One isn't he? Maybe she didn't want to screw up their friendship.

What about Weasley? I always thought those two had a thing. Wait, I remember Ernie **(a/n Macmillan)** telling me that he was going out with Lavender Brown. I never liked her.

That would probably make Hermione jealous. Come to think of it, she has seemed much angrier lately. Apart from just before when she asked me out.

She is probably going out with me to take her mind off Weasley. I hate being used!

Still, I don't know that I'm being used, no one else does either. They will all be seriously impressed that the smartest witch in 6th year (and probably 7th too) asked ME out. That's why I said yes, plus I was pretty scared she might hex me like she did to that sneak Marietta last year.

What am I going to wear? I think I packed my dress robes, I hope so.

I wonder what she'll wear. She looked amazing at the Yule Ball a few years ago. That dress was fabulous. I wonder if she'll wear something like that. What about her hair? She made it smooth for the Yule Ball. Mind you, she did go with Viktor Krum so that's why she probably put loads of effort in. I'm probably not worth that much trouble.

This is doing wonders for my self-esteem. Please note the sarcasm. Just stop thinking about it Zacharias!

At 7:55pm I am standing and waiting in the Entrance Hall. I found the dress robes. They were at the bottom of my trunk; I had to unpack and re-pack the whole thing.

She walks down the entrance hall. She isn't wearing her Yule Ball dress (I didn't expect her to as she probably doesn't fit it anymore) but she is wearing a cute purple dress. It comes down to her knees and goes out for the skirt bit. It has spaghetti straps and I'm not going to lie, she looks amazing.

She teams this outfit with simple black strappy sandals. Her hair is smooth (Ha Weasley, I'm just as important as Krum) and is put back in a bun, similar to the way she had it at the Yule Ball.

"You look amazing." I tell her as she spots me and walks over.

"Thanks, you look nice too." She replies. Then we stand their looking like morons for a minute or two, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"Shall we go then?" I asked her.

"Yes, lets." She said and we walked off, up to Slughorn's office.

Take that Weasley, you snooze you lose. I thought to myself as I saw Weasley come in the entrance hall from what looks like some Quidditch practice (by himself of course as most of the rest of the team was going to the party).

He's going to need practice if he thinks he has a chance of beating us in the next match.

He scowls at Hermione and I as we walk past, Hermione rushes on, pulling me along, and doesn't make eye contact. I look down at her and notice she's blushing scarlet.

That sucks. I'm her date and yet she's blushing because of another guy.

Maybe he wins round one, but he is so going down in round two.

**Author's note: I am surprised how long this chapter is. At the start I was struggling and thought I may only hit like 200 words (it's like 700 now).**

**Sorry, I know I promised the party in this scene but I just didn't think I could lead it on since the party is going to be in Hermione's point of view and I like my chapter's being in one person's point of view and not split. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. PLEASE please keep reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks a bunch.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	5. Would you fair maiden like to dance?

**Onto chapter 5. **

**Thanks for everyone who has read or reviewed.**

**NB: We are back to Hermione's point of view in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, Smith or ANY part of the wonderful Harry Potter series.**

Butterflies were flying around my stomach as I walked to Slughorn's office with Smith. I had no idea what was going to happen on this date. I hadn't really thought about the actual date, more about the idea behind it which was to get Ron jealous.

Smith did look really handsome though, he seems to be a lot nicer than last year. Thank goodness. I do NOT want to spend the evening with some jerk.

"So how are you?" Smith asks me.

"I'm okay thanks, homework and such is in like hyper drive at the moment so it's nice to have a break at Christmas time." I told him.

"I know what you mean!" he said "They pile so much homework on us it's like we have exams every day!"

"That's exactly how I feel! What subjects do you do?" I asked him. I was quite interested.

"Well I do Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures." He said.

"Cool. I didn't think anyone would do Care of Magical Creatures in N.E.W.T!" I admitted.

"Well I wasn't going to but I would really like a career involving creatures if my Quidditch plans fall through. I could do something to do with Astronomy too, it's my favourite subject." He told me "What subjects do you take?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Arithmancy is my favourite, has been since 3rd year. I really want to do something to help house elves though. They are treated really horribly. I set up an organisation S.P.E.W in fourth year. It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"That's really cool; you really want to do your bit to help society. I really admire that. Plus I totally agree that house elves are mistreated. What was your organisation called again?" he said.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. Just call it S.P.E.W, I do. Just don't call it spew like Harry and –"I stopped. This feeling drifts up through me, making me feel un-happy.

"Who came up with the name?" Zacharias asked, thankfully steering the subject away from a certain red-haired Gryffindor.

"Me. It was going to be Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status but it wouldn't fit on the badges."

Zacharias laughed. I started too. It was pretty funny. We stood there, in the corridor outside Slughorn's office, laughing like two idiots for a few minutes. He was really nice and had a wicked sense of humour.

"Should we go in then?" I asked when we had both calmed down enough to speak.

"Yes, lets." Zacharias copied my voice from earlier. It was very high pitched. He smiled at me. He has a gorgeous smile. I smiled too and let out a small giggle. Very unlike the false one I had done earlier when I was telling Parvati about coming to Slughorn's party with Zacharias.

We walked in. Slughorn had decorated for the occasion; everything was green, red and gold.

"What? No Ravenclaw?" Zacharias joked from my side. I laughed.

"Maybe they beat Slytherin for something when he was head of Slytherin?" I guessed.

"Maybe." He agreed.

"Hey Hermione, over here!" I heard a shout from somewhere to my left. I turned around and spotted Harry and Luna, Luna talking to Professor Trelawney and it was obvious from Harry's expression that he really didn't want to join in that conversation.

I grabbed Zacharias hand and pulled him over to Harry and Luna.

"Hey Harry, Hi Luna!" I said cheerily.

"Hey Hermione, Zacharias." Luna said and resumed her conversation.

"Smith." Said Harry with a glare.

"Potter." Said Zacharias with an equal glare.

"Okay, so there is no tension here." I tried to joke, no one laughed. Rats.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Zacharias said and he left.

"Why did you come with him?" Harry asked me.

"I thought he'd annoy Ron the most. I considered McLaggen but I thought on the whole—"

"_You considered McLaggen!" _said Harry, revolted.

"Yes, and I'm glad I didn't choose him. Zacharias is really nice." I told him.

"Last year you said you didn't like him at all!" Harry pestered.

"Last year was different." I said.

"Okay, so you have crossed the boundary on this one but are you planning to tell Ron you interfered at Keeper tryouts?" Harry said. Boys and Quidditch. Luckily Zacharias had only mentioned it once, and that was in passing. I can imagine that would be all McLaggen would have talked about.

"Do you really think I would stoop that low?" I asked him, an eyebrow rose.

"Well if you can ask out Smith..." Harry started.

"That's different. I have no intention of telling Ron what might or might not have happened at Keeper tryouts."

"Good. Cos it will stuff up his nerves again." Harry said.

"Boys and Quidditch, gosh!" I said smiling.

"I'm back." I heard Zacharias say, holding two butter beers.

"Thanks." I said.

"Okay well I have to go and talk to Luna." Harry said, turning around to where Luna and Professor Trelawney. "See you later Hermione, Smith."

"Bye Harry." I said.

"See ya Potter." Zacharias added. We drank in silence for a few minutes, watching people start to dance. It wasn't the uncomfortable silence we had had at the start of the date. It was a comfortable silence.

"So what were you talking to Potter about?" he asked.

"I was talking to _Harry_," I lay delicate stress on the name "About Quidditch." I decided on a half truth. There was no way I was going to say I was talking about him.

"You were talking about Quidditch? I always imagined you talking about something more intellectual than that." He said with the hint of a laugh.

"Don't worry. That was a one off conversation. I don't usually talk about Quidditch." I assured him.

"That's good. You wouldn't be Hermione Granger if you did." He said smiling his adorable smile. Snap out of it Hermione.

"That's true I said." I finished my butter beer as I said that.

"Since you've finished," Zacharias said as he too put down his butter beer bottle. "Would you fair maiden like to dance?" He asked while he did this ridiculous bow in front of me.

"Yes young man I would be delighted." I laughed as he led me onto the floor.

So we started dancing. I have to admit, he was very good. He twirled me around and I have to tell you I felt like a princess.

Do I like him? What about Ron? He is really cute. And nice. But my friends hate him. What if he doesn't like me? But that would mean that I like him? How can I go from disliking someone to liking them within a few hours? It was madness. He is a good Quidditch player. And he likes school. He has an idea of what career he wants. He thought S.P.E.W was a good idea unlike a certain Weasley. What did it matter? Ron is going out with Lavender anyway. I've got nothing to lose right? I have to get over Ron. And what better way to do it.

Before I was able to test out my bravery I looked up into his eyes. They were grey in colour. Not grey like Malfoy's eyes (not that I had looked) which were cold and empty, but sad grey eyes that were drawing me in.

I felt his lips on mine mid-dance.

**Author's note: Of course I am going to leave you there! So they kissed!!!! Don't worry guys; this is a Ron/Hermione fic. It just has to start off like this. **

**If you a massive HP fan (like me) you would have noticed the Harry/Hermione coversation is VERY similar to the one they have about McLaggen in HPHBP.**

**I bet you are all wondering what is going to happen next! Too bad I can't tell you. **

**You probably won't get an update tomorrow cos it's my birthday!! And my best friend is coming over.**

**Oh well, I think you'll survive.**

**Please review. Thanks heaps.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo **


	6. You have no idea

**Chapter 6!!! It's my birthday today! YAY! I feel so special and loved. I got chocolate! Yum.**

**Onto Harry Potter, it's in his point of view.**

**I know all of you were shocked when Smith (it is so annoying to write Zacharias because it is so long!) and Hermione kissed. Well maybe not... I am really looking forwards to writing this chapter; it is going to be FAB!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Another birthday passing and I haven't got Harry Potter yet :(**** my friend is coming over later, maybe she's bringing it to me?**

I dropped the butter beer bottle I was holding. OMG Smith and Hermione just kissed. That is huge. He is such a jerk! Just then something important clicked into place....

OMG WHAT ABOUT RON??? Wasn't the whole point of asking Smith out to get Ron jealous? What the heck is she going to do now? Maybe –gulp- she likes Smith more than Ron? Ergh! I need to wash my mouth out, well my brain out for thinking such things.

There is no way that Hermione–smartest witch in 6th year- Granger could like Zacharias-ego manic jerk-Smith more than Ron-my best mate-Weasley.

THERE IS NO WAY! Then why did she just kiss him?

Slow down there Harry, HE kissed HER. SHE didn't kiss HIM!

I have to tell someone. Luna has gone off to the bathroom. I spotted Ginny over at the other side of the room; she looks way more than beautiful. And no Dean in site. Score 1 for Potter.

"Did you just see Smith and Hermione?" I asked her as I walked over, I was outraged!

"YES! I can't believe it. She told me that she was only going with Smith to the party to get Ro-someone jealous." She corrected herself on the last bit.

"Don't worry Ginny; I know it was to make Ron jealous. I'm not that stupid." I told her.

"Oh really Harry? If you were smart you would have asked this girl that you like out already. Harry," She said as she put her hand on my shoulder, I felt a whooping sensation in my stomach. "I am sure she would go out with you, you're the CHOSEN ONE! The Boy who lived. You're kind of a big deal!"

"You have no idea. Anyway, she has a boyfriend." I said, she seemed oblivious to the fact I was looking at her with admiration. And this was the girl telling me that **I** was stupid!

"Well, her loss. Any girl would be lucky to have you." As she said this I felt a happy glow fill me. "Anyway, do you reckon Hermione will go out with Smith?" she continued.

"Ergh I hope not." I said truthfully. I don't think I could manage if Hermione and Smith turned into a Ron and Lavender. At least I had liked (well had never not liked) Lavender before she started dating Ron (now I don't like her as much), I don't think I could handle Hermione going out with Smith. It is almost as bad as Malfoy.

Speaking of the devil, he just got dragged into the room by Filch.

"Alright, I wasn't invited. I was trying to Gatecrash. You happy?" Malfoy said angrily.

"It's alright, he can stay. It's not a crime. I did know your grandfather after all." Slughorn said. Malfoy didn't look to happy about that.

"Come with me Draco." Snape said as he led Malfoy out of the room.

I did it without thinking.

"Got to go bathroom, see you later Ginny." I said and I followed Snape and Malfoy out of the room, my mind that was previously on my best friends love triangle that has now formed a love square flicked off. My mind was back on what Malfoy and Snape were up to.

**Author's note: Okay so I know it's a short chapter but I was not going to go into the details of this event because it has NOTHING to do with Ron and Hermione. **

**My next chapter will skip straight to the Burrow. Most likely to be in Harry's or Ron's point of view. I haven't decided. **

**Which would you guys like? Just leave me a review with your answer.**

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	7. Not that I care, I HAVE a girlfriend!

**Chapter 7: Ron's POV.**

**No one has reviewed and said whose point of view they wanted so I am just going to write one in each and then hopefully by the time I have finished it there will be some votes!**

**Enjoy this chapter though.**

**Disclaimer: My birthday has passed and no one got me Harry Potter. What a bummer!**

Thank goodness it's Christmas. I can finally have some time away from Lavender. She is driving me crazy! I mean I still like her, I think, but she just gets a bit clingy. And it doesn't make a difference since Smith went out with Hermione last night. I hoped it went badly but I just have this bad feeling about it.

I'm at home with Harry at the moment and we are peeling the Sprouts. Harry had just finished telling me about Malfoy and Snape. I can't believe Snape's in on something; well actually I can believe it. I've said before that I will never put anything past Snape.

Fred and George just came a little while ago and I threw the knife at Fred and he turned it into a paper aeroplane, mum got angry. She gets angry at the slightest thing now! It's not like we're muggles and can't turn knifes into stuff. She freaks out over nothing!

"So what did you do last night?" My black haired best mate asked from beside me.

"Nothing much, I shook off Lavender and told her I was feeling sick so I went up to the dormitory and did some homework." I told him.

"Ronald Weasley doing homework?" Ginny said as she came into the room, "I didn't think that was possible. Hermione rubbing off on you Ron?"

Harry started laughing. I glared at Ginny.

"Shut up Harry." I rounded on Ginny. "It was just because I was trying to avoid Lavender." I said.

"Doesn't Won-won want to hang out with his girlfriend?" Ginny laughed hysterically. Harry was still laughing so no change there.

"You have a girlfriend Ron? Did you finally ask Hermione out?" Mum said as she reappeared.

Ginny and Harry stopped laughing and looked at my reaction.

"Thanks a lot Ginny." I muttered to Ginny.

"No mum. I don't like Hermione in that way." I groaned. She expected Hermione and me to get married some day. I guess it wouldn't be too bad. STOP Ron, you HAVE a girlfriend.

"Then who is it?" She asked.

"None of your business mum!" I said. I was right, it wasn't any of her business.

"Don't you take tone of voice with me young man or else you're not going back to Hogwarts!" She said angrily.

"Sorry mum." I said as polite and apologetic as possible.

"That's quite alright. Ginny, I need you to help me with the chickens. Off you trot." Mum said to Ginny and the two of them left.

"So is Hermione rubbing off on you? You NEVER do your homework until we make you or it's the last minute." Harry said.

"NO! Nothing like that. I just needed to get it out of the way." I grumbled. Maybe she was rubbing off on me?

"Okay okay, touchy." Harry said.

"So off me, onto you. How was the party last night? You meet any girls you fancy. You only took Loony as a friend right?" I turned the conversation on Harry so that I could be saved from questioning.

"Um yeah. There isn't anyone I like." Harry said. As he said it he looked out towards the chickens. The guy is losing it. Who's in love with chickens?

"How was the party?" I asked again. I was secretly hoping but dreading at the same time for him to mention Hermione. What if the date went well? STOP, of course it didn't. It's Hermione, who is smart, beautiful, funny, charming, kind, brave, caring...well you get the picture and Smith who is a jerk, ugly, dumb, bad at Quidditch, mean...well you get the idea. There is NO way that the date could have gone well.

"Um, well it was okay. Slughorn kept introducing me to famous witches and wizards, Luna thought Rufus Scrimgeour was a vampire, someone wanted to write a biography on me and Hermione....." He seemed to have realised what he was saying and stopped.

"What about Hermione?" I asked eagerly. I don't know why but I was desperate for new about her date with Smith.

"Um well. I'd rather not say." Harry mumbled and suddenly became very interested in peeling the sprouts. "Look at the shape of this one?" He said.

"It's the same as all the other's Harry." I said, I knew he was trying to avoid the conversation. "Please tell me! It's not like I care though, I mean I HAVE a girlfriend."

"Smithkissedhermione." Harry mumbled in one breath.

"What now?" I said, I didn't catch that at all.

"Smith-kissed-Hermione." He said very clearly.

I dropped the knife I had in my hand on my foot, luckily it was flat so it didn't cut me. I stood there in shock.

"SMITH DID WHAT NOW?" I shouted.

"Calm down Ron. Smith kissed Hermione. She said before that they were having a really good time and Smith wasn't a jerk."

"That jerk!" I said. I was outraged.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"I don't. Well I do because she is one of my best friends and Smith is a jerk and he will break her heart." I told him. That was the truth, well part of it anyway.

"I think someone's already done that this year." Harry said looking at be meaningfully.

What did he mean? Someone's already done that? She hasn't been out with anyone this year? Whoever it was is going to pay! He is such a loser, whatever his name is.

How dare he hurt Hermione!

Not that I care. I HAVE a girlfriend.

**Author's note: Okay so I have only written this one so far and I like it so I am going to upload it because I think it shows how oblivious Ron is to EVERYTHING! I mean he doesn't even notice that Harry likes Ginny, or that it's HIM that broke Hermione's heart. Silly Ron. **

**So I am sorry but no one voted so Ron's POV it is! **

**I haven't written one in his point of view yet so it is kind of nice to do that. **

**Maybe I'll write on in Ginny's point of view next. That would be fun.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. And I'm not talking about Harry

**Chapter 8: I can't believe I am up to this many chapters already. I had imagined like 5. Oh well. **

**Just had a great idea for this chapter! WHOOT WHOOT!!!**

**Okay here it is! I will probably writing lots today cos I feel pretty terrible (its winter where I am and guess who just got stuck with the cold from hell?! even though it is sunny today!)**

**NB: Ginny's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter, I read Harry Potter, I am OBSESSED with Harry Potter but alas I do not own it.**

My idiot brother. I'm talking about the youngest one in this case. All of my brother's are idiots. Bill: engaged to Phlegm, Charlie: blew off playing Quidditch for England so he could look after dragons, Percy: Didn't believe Dumbledore and Harry about You-Know-Who being back and still hasn't apologised. Fred and George (I'll group them together): A joke shop, you have to be an idiot to make one (not a bad idiot because they are making brooms full of gold). And finally Ron: doesn't realise that he is in love with his best friend (Hermione, not Harry) and also doesn't realise he broke her heart.

The poor thing (Hermione, not Ron), she was so upset about Ron going out with Lavender. She would cry all the time, but luckily she got over it and now can't stand to be in the same room as them and is cold-shouldering my brother (whom she fancies). She really just needs to tell him how she feels. Well she did, until she snogged that jerk Smith! I didn't hex him with the Bat Bogey Hex for nothing you know!

I can't believe she snogged him! Who would snog Zacharias-jerk face- Smith? Well Hermione obviously! I thought she had more class than that.

Hold on, she likes (well liked) my brother. That is a pretty un-classy choice. What can I say? I am a bit mean to him. But it toughens him up in the end. I am only doing my bit. It's mostly Fred and George that pick on him anyway.

I should come up with a list of good things about Ron so I don't want to punch him every time he does something stupid (like snog that Lavender Brown). I get a piece of parchment out and a quill and ink. I sit down at my desk and start writing...

1. He is protective (to the verge of being over-protective): I was very angry about him butting into me and Dean in that corridor but he only got angry because he is my brother. Oh I would LOVE to walk into a corridor with him and Hermione snogging. It would be GREAT!

2. He can play Quidditch when he is on form: Like the first Quidditch match this year, he saved EVERY SINGLE GOAL!

3. He is funny: well sometimes.

4. He has a great best friend: ....

Hold on their Ginny, that is not something that is good about HIM. But he does have an amazing, funny, talented, awesome, brave, caring best friend. I don't like him in that way though, I HAVE a boyfriend.

_Tap tap tap... _I saw an owl at my window. Funny, owls don't come up here. They usually go straight into the kitchen/dining room and then mum gives us the letters from there.

Who would be writing to me anyway? Dean has already sent me a letter that I haven't replied to. All my family is at the burrow (well minus Charlie and Percy but Charlie never writes and Percy hasn't spoken to any of the family for over a year) so it can't be them. I told my other school friends not to bother writing. Who could it be?

I open the window and a barn owl comes in. I look at the envelope and untie it from the owl's legs. It flies out the window the minute it does that.

I recognise the handwriting immediately. The envelope has very neat wording on the front it says: Ginny Weasley, first floor, the Burrow.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I am sending this just before I leave for my parent's house since I don't have an owl and mum and dad are muggles so obviously they don't have an owl either. I wish._

_Look, I know you are probably really annoyed at me for what happened the other night._

-No kidding Merlin **(a/n that is supposed to be like: no kidding Einstein but as he would be a muggle I had to use Merlin)**, I was really annoyed. She was probably going to go on about how I shouldn't judge her and how he is really a nice person. HA!-

_I don't blame you. I can see your eyes rolling right now_

-Wow she is like physic or something which is weird because she hated and quit Divination-

_You expect me to say that you shouldn't judge me and how Smith is actually a nice person. Well you'd be wrong. Well actually you are right._

-HA! Got you there Miss Granger!-

_You definitely shouldn't judge me and Smith is actually a nice person._

-Just as I thought, she loves him. Poor Ron. Well he started it actually!-

_BUT! I DO NOT LIKE SMITH IN THAT WAY!_

-WHAT?! She snogged him!-

_I know what you're thinking, "But what? You snogged him!" Correction Miss Weasley, HE kissed ME. Not the other way around. _

-Pfft. It was basically the same thing.-

_And it's not basically the same thing!_

-Man she knows me scarily well-

_To tell you the truth it was unpleasant. I didn't enjoy it one bit. What can I say? Smith just isn't the guy for me. I think you know who is. Too bad he's taken. I told Smith that I didn't like him in that way. He took it totally cool and admitted that he didn't feel anything in the kiss either. We decided we were better off as friends. He is a nice guy. Just not the guy for me. Truth is, I kind of wish he was so I wouldn't have to go through the heart ache. You have no idea how much it hurts. Well I guess you do, after all I saw that look on your face last year after the Christmas DA meeting before Harry kissed Cho. But I guess you got over it._

-Stupid (well smart) Hermione and her way of knowing people's feelings without them telling her. If only she was as observant with my dear brother.-

_Well I guess I just wanted to tell you how I actually felt so that you would understand. Please don't tell Ron about Smith. Not anything, not even the kiss. I don't want him to know since it meant nothing to me. Could you tell Harry not to mention anything to Ron though? _

_Anyway I have to go. See you next term._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you, Harry, Fred, George, Bill, your mum and dad, Charlie (if he's there), Tonks, Professor Lupin (I still can't call him Remus) and of course Phlegm._

_Love from Hermione._

YES YES YES! She DOES like my brother. That is great because I have to admit I was scared that she liked Smith. I can't help but notice that she missed out Ron in her Merry Christmases; I had a feeling she might.

Oh shoot. What if Harry already told Ron about Smith and Hermione's kiss?! He did seem pretty mad about it last night.

I burst open my door and ran down the stairs, still holding the letter.

"HARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!" I shouted as I ran through the house. I saw him with Ron; they were now onto peeling potatoes.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Could I speak to you for a second?" I asked. A smile creped on his face. What was that about?

"Sure." He said happily and he followed me into the living room leaving Ron looking really confused.

"Listen." I said "Have you told Ron about Smith kissing Hermione?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to but then it kind of slipped out. Why?" he said, he looked slightly crestfallen.

"That sucks because Hermione just sent me this letter." I showed him the letter. His eyes widened.

"Oh gosh that sucks; I really wished I hadn't told him now. Could you tell her I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Sure. Well bye Harry. I have to finish writing a letter to Dean." I said. As I left I am sure that I saw his face form a scowl. What's up with that?

Oh well, I can't dwell on matters like that. I have more important matters on my mind. Like getting my stupid brother to admit his feelings for his best friend. Again, I'm not talking about Harry.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. It is the longest one which is weird because it isn't even in Ron or Hermione's POV. I personally would have thought that they would have the longest chapters. Oh well.**

**I hope you picked up on the fact Ginny is as clueless as Ron when it comes to realising that their friend actually likes them.**

**I hoped you liked that chapter. I loved writing it. I love Ginny; she is just the coolest character. Well actually I love all the Weasleys! Even Percy (book seven, gosh)! Did you know the actor that plays him is a New Zealander? I did. How cool is that?! Rhetorical question there guys!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. You guys are the best!**

**Keep reading! My next chapter is most likely going to be Harry or Hermione's point of view!**

**Also, I am sorry if you didn't pick up on it but the underline/italics bit is Hermione's letter,**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	9. Not meddling

**Chapter 9! Wowey! I can't believe I am this far in! I hope you are all enjoying the story and PLEASE keep reading even if you don't like it because it could better. Mind you...if you have got to chapter 9 you must like it or else you wouldn't have gotten this far. I probably should have put that in the first couple of chapters, oh well. Better late than never right?**

**So this chapter is in Harry's POV. It's just a short chapter. Nothing big.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *checks pockets* nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

I am such a moron! I can't believe I told Ron that Smith kissed Hermione when I didn't know the full story. I am not supposed to be meddling in things that don't concern me. Yeah right. I told myself that in first year and I ended up saving a stone from a man with two faces.

It was pretty cool though.

She is going to be SO angry at me. Sorry if I confused you, I am now back on thinking (I suppose that is what I am doing) about Hermione. Oh gosh, well Ron is really jealous now. Maybe I should tell him that it didn't mean anything? But that would be meddling again. I'll have to write to Hermione about it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Look, I am really really sorry about telling Ron and Smith kissing you! I didn't know you didn't want anyone to know. _

_I am so sorry. Should I tell him that it didn't mean anything? I told myself I wouldn't meddle in things that had nothing to do with me so you have to tell me what you want me to do. I'm no Professor Trelawney, I can't predict things._

_A very merry Christmas to you and your family. It's great here at the Burrow and I can't wait to catch up with you next term._

_Right back quickly so I don't look like an idiot, well more of an idiot than usual._

_Harry_

I went downstairs and found Hedwig; I attached my letter to her leg. I really hoped Hermione would write back soon because what was I going to do if Ron mentioned Smith again? Maybe I could just change the subject to Lavender. Great idea. I will do that.

At the moment Ron is in his room writing a letter to Lavender. Hers was 5 scrolls long and I think Ron is struggling with the first paragraph.

A go over to the couch in the living room, no one is there. I get out the Half Blood Princes book and start reading. I know its Hermione like behaviour but it is more than just a textbook.

It is an hour or two later when Ron comes back downstairs.

"Sorry about how long it took me. She told me she expected all my letters to be the same length as hers or she would come over and demand more. I don't know how she wrote 5 scrolls asking me questions and telling me about her holidays. I wrote a very detailed description about the apple I ate yesterday and I wrote big so that I wouldn't have to write as much." Ron explained.

I cracked up laughing. That was so funny. I am so glad that I don't have a clingy girlfriend. **A **girlfriend would be nice though. I can imagine Ginny wouldn't be clingy. But she's going out with Dean, that made me stop laughing.

Ron looked questioningly at the sudden stop in laughter.

"Um, lost in my thoughts." I told him which was true.

"Okay, you fancy a game of Quidditch? Fred and George are home so I am sure they would play with us, same with Bill. Ginny is bound to as well."

"Sure thing." I said and ran upstairs to get my firebolt.

After a good game of Quidditch (George, Bill and I against Ginny, Fred and George. We won) we went back to the house.

I smelt roast potatoes and the rest of our future meal. I sunk onto the couch with Ron and we started playing chess.

"Knight to E5." Ron said "What happened after the party?" he asked.

"Bishop to E5" I said as my bishop smashed up his knight, this was a rarity when we played chess because Ron was so much better than I was. "I went to bed?"

"I meant with Smith and Hermione!" Ron said, he sounded eager. Oh no, we had already discussed Lavender.

"Um, well..." I started but then I heard a _tap tap tap _behind me and realised Hedwig was at the window. I opened it and she hopped in. I immediately recognized Hermione's tidy print on the envelope, evidently so did Ron because he said:

"What's Hermione writing to you for?"

"I wrote to her wishing her a Merry Christmas." I said truthfully. True it was only at the end of the letter in one sentence but it still counted.

"Okay then. What did she say?" Ron asked as I opened the letter. "Read it out loud!"

"I'd rather not." I told him, what if Hermione said I wasn't allowed to tell him something.

"Why not? I'm your best mate and Hermione is my friend, surely there are no secrets!" Ron said.

"Fine fine." I said and started to read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Is this quick enough? I hope so. _

_Sure you can tell Ron. It is probably better that you do as we haven't spoken since the Quidditch match._

_A Harry Potter that doesn't meddle in things that aren't his business? I'd like to see the day. That's just like saying that Malfoy has never called anyone a Mudblood in his life. _

_Thank goodness you're not a Trelawney, that old fraud. Not as bad as Umbridge though, I'd take Trelawney's divination over Umbridge's Defence against the Dark Arts any day. _

_I am having a great holiday with Mum and Dad. It's really quite but that's how I like it._

_I hope you are having fun at the Burrow._

_Tell Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fred, George and Bill that I said hi._

_A very Merry Christmas to you too._

_You are not an idiot, well not all the time anyway._

_Hope you are well._

_Love from Hermione. _

"What can you tell me?" Ron asked the minute I finished reading.

"I can tell you that I wasn't supposed to tell you about Smith and Hermione kissing and that it was Smith that kissed Hermione not the other way around. Also neither Smith nor Hermione enjoyed the kiss and they decided they were better off as friends." I answered.

"Oh good." Ron said, he was smiling. "I still don't get why you didn't tell me that it didn't mean anything before."

"Because I didn't know. Hermione wrote to Ginny explaining everything and then Ginny showed me the letter."

"Why am I the only one that is left out? I didn't get to read the letter and she didn't say hi to me at the end of that letter" Ron said as he frowned.

"Because you're the one that she hasn't been talking to since the Quidditch match where you kissed Lavender. She also wished everyone else a Merry Christmas on Ginny's letter except for you." I told him.

"I guess. Why isn't she talking to be me though? All I did was start going out with Lavender and I have regretted it almost ever since!" Ron grumbled.

"Whoa, slow down there. Don't you like Lavender anymore?" I asked. One part of my brain was screaming; DON'T MEDDLE IN THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU! But the other half really wanted to know.

"Not really. She is really clingy. Also I think I may like someone else. Not that she likes me or anything." Ron said this and with that he walked out of the room and up the stairs with a glum expression on his face.

I was left sitting there. Looking like a lemon with a half finished game of chess infront of me.

Okay, so you know that promise about not meddling in things that don't concern me? Well I'm going to have to break it because there is NO WAY I am going to sit back and watch my two best friends hate each other while secretly loving each other for the rest of their lives.

I'm sorry but I am just going to have to meddle.

**Author's note: So did you like that chapter? Please review. **

**I kind of lied when I said this chapter wouldn't have much in it. Well I didn't lie because when I started writing it, it wasn't going to have most of this stuff in it but it just kind of flowed so here it is!**

**TA DA!**

**So next chapter will probably be Hermione's point of view but I can't be sure. **

**Anyway, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Just grit your teeth and do it!

**Chapter 10. I have to go to bed really soon so this authors note is going to be really short so I can get onto the chapter.**

**Hermione's point of view.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Simple fact.**

I just got back from the Christmas holidays. I had a really good Christmas. Despite the fact that Harry told Ron that Smith kissed me it was a good holiday. Also somehow most of the school knows. I had just run into Malfoy making his way to the seventh floor (weird I know) and he said "Granger! I heard you kissed Smith?! Did he puke from the Mudblood germs?"

I ignored him. Malfoy was such a jerk!

But onto my more pressing problem. What the heck was I going to do about a certain red-haired hottie? Well maybe hottie is pushing it. But I love him anyway. And now there is no distraction for me since Smith and I are just friends. Stupid un-kissable lips!

I rounded the corner and saw that there were 3 people outside the Fat Lady's portrait: An average heighted red haired girl, an untidy black haired boy and a gangly red haired boy. I wanted to call out to the red-haired guy but I decided against it.

"Harry! Ginny!" I rushed towards them and gave both of them a hug, totally ignoring Ron. "Did you guys have a good holiday? Hold on, the new password is Abstinence." They Fat Lady's portrait swung open and all four of us climbed in.

There was a cry of "Won-Won!" and Ron left us. Then Ginny said she was going to meet Dean, she seemed unhappy about it but left anyway.

Harry and I sat down and I started glaring at Ron and Lavender.

"So what are you going to do about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I bluffed. I knew he knew about me liking Ron, just like how I knew about him liking Ginny, but I wasn't going to admit it.

"About how you are madly in love with my best mate!" He said.

"Oh yeah, that." I said defeated.

"Yeah, that." Harry said. "Look Hermione, I know you don't want to but you just have to grit your teeth and do it."

"Do what?" I asked. Now I was intelligent but I did not want to do what he had in mind.

"Tell him how you feel. If you don't then you are going to lose your chance and Ron will end up marrying Lavender since he is too much of chicken to break up with her." Harry told me. There was a sinking feeling in my stomach because I knew he was telling the truth.

"I know, you're right but I'm just really scared." I admitted to him.

"Listen, Hermione. I am not the most skilled when it comes to relationship advice but what the heck to you have to lose?"

"He may not feel the same way!"

"You haven't spoken to him in months and I know it's killing you. It can't be much worse than that."

"I suppose. But when am I going to tell him?" I asked.

"When it feels right. When you feel a massive surge of some emotion so it all comes spilling out. But you only have a week or else I tell him."

"Deal." I said and we shook hands.

I got up and left the common room. I was going to have an early night; it was going to be a tough week.

I drifted off into dream land and dreamt of chocolate, flowers and a certain freckly face.

The next day I woke up and fear filled me up. I was telling my best friend that I hadn't spoken to in months that I loved him this week. Calm down Hermione, you don't have to do it for another seven days.

I got ready and headed down to the common room. I saw Ginny waiting for me, Harry and Ron had obviously already left.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, Harry told me I had to tell Ron how I felt before the end of the week or else he was going to tell him." I told her.

"Good on you!" Ginny encouraged.

"I'm not doing it today though. That is just too much pressure."

"Fair enough." And then we walked down to the great hall chatting about the holidays.

I entered the Great Hall and Harry and Ron weren't there like I had expected. I sat down on a bench opposite Ginny and got myself some toast.

A few minutes later Harry and Ron came in, I turned beetroot red.

"Calm down Hermione." Ginny said. "Unless you want to tell him now?"

I shook my head.

Harry and Ron came over and Ron sat next to Ginny and Harry next to me. I looked determinately at my plate. Harry and Ginny started talking about Quidditch, looks like their relationship is going good. I was just getting my courage back and was about to strike up a conversation with Ron when I heard the cry that made a monster come up inside me.

"WON-WON!" Lavender screamed through the hall. Loads of people sniggered.

"Oh great." Said Ron through gritted teeth. Lavender slid onto the bench next to Ron and gave him a massive hug. She kissed him and I felt the monster roar. I dropped my knife and fork and stood up. I was madder than ever.

"GET OFF HIM!" I shouted at Lavender. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE IT?!"

"Calm down Hermione." Ginny said for the second time that day.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN GINNY!" I yelled and then I looked at Ron who looked fearful. "Look Ron," I said. "I really like you. I am madly in love with you and I know you have a girlfriend and everything but I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T CARE WHAT ANYONE ELSE THINKS. Sorry." I added at the end.

Then I ran out of the hall, tears falling down my face for a boy that could never love me back. I ran out to the grounds and slumped down next to the lake. I continued crying.

"Hermione?" I looked around and saw someone was there.

**Author's note: CLIFF HANGER! What will Ron do? Who is standing behind Hermione? It's not who you think!**

**Please review; leave your thoughts and predictions about what is going to happen!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	11. Is Wonwon your nickname?

**Just so you know and so you don't get confused, this chapter back tracks a little bit, just so you understand what happens AFTER Hermione runs out of the hall. It is from the mystery person's point of view and I'm not going to tell you. See if you can work it out. It shouldn't be too difficult.**

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I feel so loved when I get a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the thousands of pages of Harry Potter. I own a copy of the books but the content is not mine. **

I had just headed into the great hall and was about to go and sit down and have a breakfast to stimulate the brain, kind of like Ravenclaw's diadem does. It would to amazing to find it.

But just as I am about to sit down I hear a shout from the other end of the hall.

"WON-WON!" a voice says. People are sniggering around me, I don't understand really because it is quite rude.

I sit down my back facing the Gryffindor table. I am just getting a piece of toast when I hear another shout. I recognise Hermione's voice.

"GET OFF HIM! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE IT?!"

There is a second's pause and I turn around and see Ginny saying something to Hermione.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN GINNY!" Then Hermione says something that I can't quite hear. Her last sentence is directed at Ron and I hear her shout. "I DON'T CARE! I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE FOR AGES."

Then she runs out of the hall. Everyone around me starts laughing.

"That's really insensitive you know! How would you like it if someone started laughing at you if you just spilled your secret out for the whole school to hear?" I asked the people around me. That stopped them. People were just so insensitive.

I saw Smith laughing at the Hufflepuff table **(a/n just did that so you knew it wasn't Smith) **and I felt the urge to hex him. Ginny told me about Hermione and Smith, apparently they were supposed to be friends. I walked up to him and said:

"Zacharias that is supposed to be your friend and you are just sitting there, laughing at her." I didn't wait for a response. I skipped over to the Gryffindor table.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked Ronald. He was still sitting in the same place, shock etched on his face.

"Won-won?" the girl next to him said, Violet Yellow I think her name was. I think she was going out with Ronald. "You don't like her right? You love me right?"

Ronald shook his head.

"Which was the shake to Won-won?" she persisted.

"The 'you love me' bit!" Ginny snapped. I do like her. She is very nice and frank.

"Really Won-Won? Tell your sister she's wrong." Violet, no I think its Rose said.

"She's not wrong! Ron doesn't love you." Harry said. He was nice also, telling those fourth year girls we were his friends.

**(A/n guessed who it is yet? That was a major clue!")**

"Yes he does! My Won-won loves me! Right Won-won?" Rose said.

Ronald shook his head. Rose or whatever her name was screamed and then ran out of the hall crying.

"Wow Won-won," Ginny said "Two girls running off crying before the end of breakfast, I think that my dear brother is a record."

"Is Won-won your new nickname?" I asked Ronald curiously. "It's not a very good one. There is this creature that is called the Won-wonny and it feeds off human brains!"

Ginny and Harry started laughing. They were being a bit rude.

"No, it's not his nickname." Harry said as he stopped laughing, "It's just what Lavender called him."

"Was that Lavender? I thought her name was Rose? Oh well. I have to go." I said and I skipped out of the hall.

I left the entrance hall and walked into the grounds as I was sure this was where Hermione was. It was a nice cold day and it would be great for someone who was upset. I go outside when I'm feeling upset about my mum. She was a rather extraordinary witch.

Then I spotted her. She was sitting under a tree right next to the lake. I ran over and saw that she was crying. The poor thing. Ronald could be quite mean sometimes.

"Hermione?" I said as I came to stand just behind her.

"Luna?" she said as I sat down beside her.

"He'll come round. Wrackspurt have him." I told her. And she put her head on my shoulder and cried there.

The outdoors was a great place to cry, everything felt so big compared to your problems.

**Author's note: I know this story only progressed 3 lines but I felt it was crucial to understand what happened in the great hall after Hermione left.**

**Did you guess who it was before I told you? When? I tried not to give it away to early. Sorry if Luna was a bit OOC, I've never written about her before so I wasn't really sure how to be with her. She is such a complex character. **

**Anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be some serious Ron/Hermione confrontation next chapter. **

**PLEASE review. I love it when I get reviews.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	12. What the bloody hell have I done?

**This is probably the second to last chapter. The last one is going to be REALLY short. And when I say REALLY short, I mean REALLY short.**

**Okay so here it is! The second to last chapter, it Ron's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince OR OR OR Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. If only! I just don't have that writing ability.**

What the bloody hell have I done?

"What the bloody hell have I done?" I spoke my thoughts.

"Let me enlighten you Won-won." Ginny said.

"Don't call me that. I didn't like it when Lavender did it, I don't like it when you do it." I said angrily.

"Okay, Ickle Ronniekins. First of all, you were going to go to Slughorn's party with Hermione. Next you kissed Lavender Brown after the Quidditch match. Then Hermione got jealous. This meant that you didn't speak to each other for months while you went out with Lavender. Next on the list is when Hermione asks Zacharias Smith to Slughorn's party to make you jealous. But then she ends up liking him, kind of. Then they kiss but neither of them felt anything so they decided to stay friends. Harry and I didn't know this so Harry told you about it and you dropped a knife on your foot. Then Hermione sends me a letter which explains everything. I tell Harry and he feels like an idiot for telling you. So next he writes to Hermione and explains everything and says he's sorry. Then she writes back and you make Harry read out the letter and now you know the full story of the kiss. Now we get back to Hogwarts and Hermione and Harry have a chat and Harry told Hermione she has to tell you how she really feels before the end of the week of he will tell you. She then goes to bed early and the next day she wakes up. That is today and then she comes to breakfast with me. She tells me about the deal she made with Harry but tells me that she isn't going to tell you today. But then Lavender comes over and acts all girlfriendish and Hermione gets really angry and jealous and then she tells you how she feels, well she tells the whole hall. Then she runs off. Then Lavender asks you if you love her, you shook your head and then she runs off crying. I comment on how skilled you are because you made two girls run away crying before you have even finished your breakfast. Luna is over here at the point and she asks if you are going to go after Hermione. You don't say anything so she skips off. Then you say 'What the bloody hell have I done?" and then I enlighten you! And that brings us up to the present. Have I missed anything?" Ginny said.

"Nope, everything sounds right." Harry said from across the table.

Oh gosh. I just broke two girls' hearts. That really sucks. What also sucks is I broke the heart of the girl I actually like.

I have to find her.

I get up and Harry and Ginny both say "Good luck." As I leave.

Where could she be? I go outside to the grounds. Maybe she's there.

"HERMIONE?" I shout. No one answers. I make my way over to the lake and see two girls sitting next to each other. One of their heads is lying on the other's shoulders.

I recognise a mane of bushy brown hair and know immediately that one of them is Hermione.

I start walking over to her but then I stop. What the heck am I supposed to say? That I love her? Do I love her? I don't deserve someone like her.

Hermione-smart, funny, loyal, brave, beautiful, loving, sarcastic, wonderful-Granger could do so much better than me, Ron-idiot, stupid, arrogant, jerk-face-Weasley.

I realise that I do love her. She is everything anyone could ever want. Smith is such a loser. Why the heck would he decide just to remain friends with her?

She's amazing.

I start walking over to her. Luna hears my foot steps and turns around. She sees me and gets up. She walks away, giving me a pat on the shoulder first and saying "Good to see the Wrackspurt has gone." That girl is crazy.

Hermione turns around, stunned by Luna's sudden exit. She sees me and I notice the red around her eyes. I made Hermione-don't mess with me or I'll hex you into oblivion-Granger cry. What kind of heartless monster am I?

I sit down beside her. She just looks at me.

I look out towards the lake.

"I'm sorry." I said. I truly was.

"That's okay." She said back.

"No, it's not. I can never re-pay for what I've done to you. I don't deserve you." I said looking at her.

"Yes you do." She said. "If anything, I don't deserve you. My jealousy got the better of me. I tried to make you jealous by asking Smith out."

"I know but I went out with Lavender. And I made you upset, you just cried. No one should cry over me. I'm not worth it."

"What makes it think it was about you?" she said smiling.

"I don't. But I'm hoping. Otherwise I just looked like an idiot in front of the girl I love."

"You're right. Hold on...the girl you love? Is Lavender here or something." She said frowning.

"I never loved Lavender. She was way too clingy." I told her truthfully, I mean I liked her but I never loved her. Unlike the beautiful witch sitting next to me.

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Really." I promised. "I love you Hermione."

"Really?" she said.

"Really." I said again. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"I love you too." She said and I leaned in and kissed her.

It was nothing like Lavender. I felt the spark, the connection or whatever they write in those muggle love stories.

I had found my perfect girl, the one I truly loved.

**Author's note: My next chapter will not have an author's note so I have to tell you everything I want to here.**

**The last chapter is in Hermione's POV so I hope you like it. I wanted to start the story and end it with Hermione's point of view.**

**It is going to be REALLY short!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and alerted this story. Special thanks if you have done 2. Even bigger special thanks if you have done 3. A massive virtual hug if you have done all four!**

**Thanks so much for taking time to read this story. I hope you enjoyed it. If not? Well thanks for giving it a chance and making it to the end.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Things would have been totally different

**Disclaimer: Even at the end of this story, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Even 5 years later as I walked down the aisle with my dad, I could have told you the same thing I would have said 5 years ago when I told a certain freckly faced Weasley that I loved him.

"Things would have been completely different if I had chosen McLaggen."

**The end.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
